Earbud headphones are used to convert an electronic signal into an audible sound, which is transmitted to the ear of a person using the earbud headphones. Earbud headphones are used in conjunction with many different types of electronic devices, such as media players, hearing aids, cellular telephones, televisions, computers, etc. In contrast to what are referred to in the industry as “on-ear” headphones and “over-ear” headphones, earbud headphones are relatively small headphones that rest within the concha of the outer ear and are often referred to as “in-ear” headphones. Earbud headphones are retained in place by the cooperation and mechanical interference between the earbud headphone and the ear of the user. Some earbud headphones include a portion that is sized and configured to extend from a main body of the headphone into the external auditory canal of the ear.
Earbud headphones are popular among users because they are generally relatively small and portable. Moreover, when a user is participating in various activities, earbud headphones interfere to a much lesser extent with the other accessories or equipment of the user, such as helmets, goggles, hats, and headbands compared to on-ear and over-ear headphones, which often include a headband or other connecting structure (in addition to wiring) extending around the head of the user between each headphone.
Some earbud headphones may include wireless functionality. For example, data from a media player may be transmitted by radio frequency (RF) signals from a media device to a wireless earbud. Wireless protocols such as Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH®, or other protocols may be used for wireless transmission.